


He'd Hunt Thee 'Til Ye Fall

by TrueLoveBeliever



Series: One Shots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kylo seduces Rey, Meant to be darker than it is, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Poetry, Sex in the woods, Slight breeding kink/mention of breeding, Smut, The Wild Hunt AU nobody asked for, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeliever/pseuds/TrueLoveBeliever
Summary: Beware the Wild Hunt, me girl.Beware their beck'ning call.For if the King caught sight of thee,He'd hunt thee 'til ye fall.Rey finds herself all alone in the woods on the night of a full moon. Beware the Wild Hunt, Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots and Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920364
Comments: 48
Kudos: 122





	He'd Hunt Thee 'Til Ye Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstraBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraBlack/gifts), [frangipani_flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipani_flowers/gifts).



> I was supposed to be working on my other fics,but then I was watching Teen Wolf Season 6A with my mom and they were going on about the Wild Hunt....and I was like Reylo....Wild Hunt....YES.
> 
> I dedicate this story to AstraBlack and frangipani_flowers...both were instrumental in helping me write this! AstraBlack helped me Beta and frangipani_flowers aided me in fleshing out the poem. While I wrote a majority of it, she did offer valuable insight and there is a line or two that is hers. Thanks, girls! You're awesome!

_ Beware the Wild Hunt, me girl.  _

_ Beware their beck'ning call.  _

_ For if the King caught sight of thee, _

_ He'd hunt thee 'til ye fall. _

The villagers had many names for the creature that led the Wild Hunt. "A god." A mother would whisper to her babe, "A vengeful god who hunts and slays the wicked." 

"A demon!" A drunk would cry, as he drowned his sorrows and searched for a listening ear with deep pockets. "A demon tha' will ride ye te da ground. A monster who only thirsts fer yer blood on 'is boots."

But Rey always preferred the stories from the old, wrinkled woman whose eyes were always knowing; as if she had lived a thousand years, and had seen and lived enough to fill lifetimes. "Neither a demon nor a god, but a  _ King _ ." She would tell Rey, rocking steadily on the porch of her tiny shack.

"What kind of King is he, and what is he hunting?" Every time Rey would ask, the woman gave her the same answer; an answer that never ceased to send shivers down Rey's spine.

"What do you think, girl? What is it that all Kings search for? He hunts for the only thing that matters, the only thing he could truly desire...his  _ bride _ ."

***************************************************

Rey loved the stories that the villagers would tell. But she never gave much credence to them. Why give thought to a ghost story when there were much more practical things to worry about; like having supper on the table, a roof over her head, and a fire in the hearth to keep warm by. 

It was to this end that she had set out to the woods earlier that day to search for a large buck to slay and bring home. The horse that she had brought was a large enough beast that he could handle the burden of bearing any kill in addition to his mistress back to their home.

And what a kill! She had managed to find a small herd with an impressively large buck in the early afternoon. But the creature had sensed her, and so began her chase. They traveled for miles, pursuing the animals relentlessly. Rey could afford nothing less-her meat stocks had run low and needing replenishing before winter set in and hunting would be futile.

Finally, finally! Rey had gotten close enough to throw her spear at the deer. It fell with a mournful cry, a death call that echoed in the dark hollow they had entered. She ripped the spear from its side, blood spurting from the wound and hitting her clothes. 

It was fine though-she wore old leathers that she didn't mind getting bloody. It wasn't as if she had suitors lined up at the door for her anyway, so what did it matter if Rey had a bit of blood on her?

The horse lowered down to where she could roll the buck onto his back, having done this so many times that the movements were routine. After ensuring their prize was secure, she clambered up behind the deer, one hand steadying the carcass as they started back the way they came.

The problem with chasing their quarry so far, was that they had to return the same distance home. And night was swiftly overtaking the day. Rey was thankful, then, that a full moon would rise soon-the light it would provide would be plenty with which to see the path back to the village.

***************************************************

_ The Hunt is full of wicked things, _

_ Of things both large and small; _

_ Be mindful that they see ye not,  _

_ Or risk thine own downfall. _

The moon had risen. They were making good time, and yet Rey could sense something was not quite right. Her horse seemed to agree, picking up the pace and cantering just a little bit faster. One hand held the reins, the other gripped the spear and their prize.

They reached a break in the trees. Earlier that day, the field they had traversed had been brightly lit and was welcoming. Now, fog had settled and lent the area an eerie air that raised goosebumps on the exposed flesh of Rey's arm.

It was when they had reached halfway across the plains that they heard it-a distant sound that was akin to the roar of thunder-the hoofbeats of a mass of horses. And to Rey's undying horror, it  _ seemed as if they were not too far behind _ . She whipped her head around, desperate to have a glimpse. She had to see; she had to  _ know- _

There were so  _ many _ of them. They lined the trees, astride their mounts that snorted and stamped the ground. Hounds circled their feet, fur black as the new moon's night with eyes a flaming red that scorched the depths of the soul. Every figure was dressed in black, from hooded head to darkened boot...with the exception of their leader. 

From the flash Rey had managed to capture of the bunch, she had seen that their leader was barefaced...but not much else. Yet there was no doubt in her mind-the stories were true.  _ It was all true _ .

Something the old woman had told her echoed through her mind:

_ Ride swiftly far away from them, _

_ At least, as best ye can. _

_ For once they catch the stench of thee, _

_ Ye'll ne'er be seen again. _

There was nothing to it-a hungry belly for a few nights would be nothing compared to if she was caught by the Hunt. The deer was pushed roughly aside, collapsing off the horse. She dug her heels into his side, and together they flew for the cover of the trees.

Pounding reached her ears-the Hunt was fast behind. They hollered and yelled, and it was just as effective as if they had stayed silent. Either way-Rey was  _ terrified _ . She wanted nothing more than to be at home in bed. She cursed loudly, screaming obscenities as they continued their relentless chase.

***************************************************

_ Beneath the light the moon provides, _

_ They take their evening ride... _

_ For when the Hunt does pass abroad- _

_ Best hope yer safe inside. _

She had ridden for what felt like  _ hours _ , and still there was no end to the pursuit behind her. They followed far enough behind that there was a significant distance separating each party, but it was not enough.

And her horse, poor sweet thing that had never failed before that night-he was beginning to tire. At this point, it was only a matter of time before she was caught. Desperately she cursed her complete foolishness in straying so far from home.

"Please." She begged, not knowing who she was addressing. Her voice carried on the wind, a plea that caught the ears of her pursuer.

Suddenly, only one rider remained behind to follow her. The rest had peeled away and rode off, leaving only the leader. And somehow, he was gaining on them. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping that it was just fear playing tricks on her mind. Alas, that was not the case. He  _ was _ catching up. It really  _ was _ only a matter of time now.

_ When the King deigns to ride alone _

_ Hold this one goal in mind- _

_ Make haste, make haste ye must, me child! _

_ To leave the King behind _

Her horse stumbled, and she flew off his back as he fell. With tears of horror, she saw that the poor beast had stepped into a hole and his leg appeared to be broken. She had mere moments- _ the rider was coming _ -and with an angry sob, she slit the horse's neck with a dagger she pulled from her belt. A few moments of wet gurgles and choking, and her companion was no more.

Rey knew she had two choices-stand her ground and face the King, or try and flee on foot. Not much of a choice, if one was honest with themselves. She turned and stood proudly before the oncoming figure-her dagger and spear clenched firmly as she panted harshly. He dismounted, and stepped away from the shadows provided by the trees to stand before her in bright moonlight. 

It was unfair how ethereal he was. Skin pale as milk, with raven hair that flared out from beneath a crown that looked like it was woven from silver leaves. His eyes were a deep and haunting brown that drew her in, enticingly inviting that she lower her defenses.

"Good evening, Little Warrior." His smooth baritone caressed her ears, a shudder shaking her body in response. He was so  _ beautiful _ , and she, and she-

"Stay back!" She warned, brandishing her spear at him. He eyed it in amusement before smirking at her. The  _ nerve _ of him!

"Why?" Such a simple question, yet asked so beguilingly. 

_ If he should catch thee all alone, _

_ Think not of hearth nor home. _

_ And if perchance he trap yer gaze, _

_ Beware the lust that bloem! _

"I know who you are." She breathed tremulously. He stepped closer.

"Names have power, Dear One. Are you going to name me?" She wracked her brain, trying frantically to  _ remember- _

_ Only one thing will stay his hand _

_ From those he snares as prey. _

_ Quickly call out his name, me dear, _

_ And watch him ride away. _

"King." She snapped desperately. He laughed, and it was enchanting.

"A title, Pretty Lady. Only two chances remain." She cut her eyes at his gentle mocking.

"Two chances?" She asked wildly.

He nodded. "Two more I will grant you, but then you are  _ mine _ ." As he spoke, he advanced.

It was too much. All of it-every second of that day had boiled down to this moment...and it was too much. Rey drooped, lowering her weapons as she felt tears slip down her cheeks.

In between one blink and the next-he was there, cradling her cheeks and wiping away the blood and tears with his bare hands. They were so  _ warm _ on her skin…she softened, leaning into him entranced.

"Beloved." He purred. He bent, leaning down to bring their faces closer together and-

Slash!

The dagger whipped up and cut a deep arc into his cheek, blood flowing freely from the wound. He recoiled in shock, and she took off into the cover of the woods. All she had to do was survive until sunrise-surely it wasn't too far away. Once the sun rose, the King would leave-that was what all the villagers claimed.

Then, Rey would be safe….wouldn't she?

***************************************************

Rey hurried along, anxiously straining to hear for the sound of his chasing her. She found a tree with branches low enough for her to grab and began climbing, spear gripped precariously in teeth and dagger tucked into her belt.

But how foolish she was to believe that he would do something as ordinary as merely follow. No, what he did was much worse.

"Come to me." He begged, and her heart clenched at the desperation in his voice. "My Fiery Bride, come to me." Rey could hear him coming closer, searching for her. She breathed shallowly, struggling to keep quiet.

"My Chosen, will you not come away with me?" He was so  _ heartbroken _ , like the thought that she would reject him was tearing the King apart. "My Fierce Huntress, will you flee before me even now? Will you not admire the offering you have given me?"

He stepped into her view, and she gasped slightly at his face. The blood has stopped, but he bore a mark across his visage that should have marred his beauty. The wound only enhanced it-filling Rey with a brutal delight that she had been the one to give it to him.

But the King was not deaf. He lifted his head and stared up at her with such  _ longing _ . "I have waited so long for you." He told her achingly.

"Why me?" Rey's voice cracked.

"They all flee before me. And so did you...until you didn't." He touched his face, tracing the wound with a light finger and a smile. "What a savage gift, My Enchantress."

"Why do you keep calling me those things?" She demanded. He gazed up at her with an enchanting smile.

"My titles for you, my Tree Climber." He shrugged.

"But...why  _ those _ titles?" She asked.

The King blinked at her before his face was shadowed by sadness. "Have you no one to grant you such? Are you all by yourself, my Lonely Angel?" 

Rey scoffed wetly. "Stop that. It won't work!" She ordered.

"Come to me. Be my Wife and become my Queen. You will want for nothing-all that I have will be yours. I will lay offerings at your feet and fulfill your every desire. You will never be alone again. Come to me."

Rey wept, for every word out of his mouth sounded  _ perfect _ to her. She had been on her own for so long… 

"Dearest, please don't cry." He implored, agonized.

_ Distrust all of those pretty words- _

_ What games they like to play! _

_ Beware what passeth from his lips, _

_ Lest he tempt ye far away. _

"This is a trap. It's all just a trick." She whimpered, sliding back against the tree.

" _ Never _ ." He swore harshly.

"So why aren't you following me? Why haven't you come up after me?" 

He came closer to the trunk. "I offered you two more chances to name me before I claimed you. Do you not wish to take them? Will you climb down and be with me willingly?"

Rey chuckled thickly. "Are those my only two options?" She called, as she peered down at the King. His fists clenched and he swallowed, looking a little lost.

"You are the one that I choose. There will be no others. Either you reject me, or join me. There can be nothing else." He told her desperately.

"If I come down...will you promise not to hurt me?" His face brightened like she had just promised him the world.

"I  _ swear _ ." He exhaled reverently.

"I'm not-I'm not agreeing to be yours." She warned. He nodded, backing away to give her space to clamber down. Once her feet rested on the forest floor, the King approached with caution.

"A lovely woman should not be struck with such tears like this." He murmured, stroking the water away gently.

"If I cut you again and run, will you abandon this once the sun comes up?" He froze as she asked, his fingers frigid against her skin. The King leaned his head down and snuggled into her forehead with his eyes closed.

"I will bear any pain you wish to inflict upon me. But not that.  _ Please _ ."

"So, I could." Rey had to know, was it possible? 

He pulled away from her, hesitating before clearing his throat. "Yes." He admitted softly. "But I would resume my search the moment the light faded from the sky. There would be nowhere for you to hide, for I will always find you." 

Rey scoffed. "I don't really have a choice then, do I? We both know that there's only one way this can end. And no matter what you do, you will have forced me to be with you."

He was silent for a time, and they both stared deeply in the other's eyes. "Kylo." His voice broke over the word. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I don't-"

He held a thumb to her lips and brushed away her next words. "I offer you my name, Charming Girl. You may use it if you wish to banish me. All I ask is for one last offering from you before I leave your side."

_ Then will ye chance to give a gift, _

_ To whet his appetite? _

_ And will he choose to let ye go, _

_ Or force ye to take flight? _

"What's that?" She murmured. He moved his thumb back and forth over her lips, remaining silent as he stared at her. " _ Oh _ ." She exhaled.

"Please?" He enticed. Rey shook her head but stopped him as he tried to pull away from her.

" _ No- _ " She couldn't bear to see him look so anguished, "I-my face. I'm  _ filthy _ ."

"Perfection." He assured her.

"But-" She protested.

"Glorious." He argued.

"You-" She started, only to be stopped by Kylo leaning in and hovering over her lips.

"What happens if I kiss you?" She asked in a hushed voice. He nuzzled her nose, his lips tracing along the skin of her cheek as he worked his way to her ear, nipping it lightly.

"If you ask that we stop, I will leave. But if you beg for me to  _ stay _ ...I aim to take you here, 'neath the stars." He growled against her lobe.

_ What gift would He desire from ye, _

_ To pacify such need? _

_ Hold tight to thine chaste Virtue, child, _

_ Or lose it to his greed. _

The old woman had warned Rey about this; had told her that the King, that Kylo, would be hunting for exactly this. How did the woman  _ know _ ? 

Rey opened her mouth, looking hesitantly at Kylo. 

" _ Beware the Wild Hunt, me girl. _

_ Beware their beck'ning call. _

_ For if the King caught sight of thee, _

_ He'd hunt thee 'till ye fall." _

He narrowed his eyes at her, before responding with:

" _ Only one thing will stay his hand _

_ From those he snares as prey. _

_ Quickly call out his name, me dear, _

_ And watch him ride away." _

" _ What gift would He desire from ye, _

_ To pacify such need? _

_ Hold tight to thine chaste Virtue, child, _

_ Or lose it to his greed."  _ She replied.

"It wouldn't be on some paltry whim." He promised darkly. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you ride with a fresh kill swung across your mount's back. Splattered with blood, armed and dangerous. Having you here will not be enough to sate me-taking you a thousand times would not even  _ begin _ to quench the fire that now burns for you."

"You barely know me." She pointed out shakily, desire stirring within at his words.

He stroked her face as he smiled down into her eyes. "I want to." He vowed. "I  _ need _ ."

And  _ that _ , that was something that Rey could agree with. She  _ wanted,  _ oh how she wanted. And it was only one kiss after all...just...one...taste…

***************************************************

_ Oh! Taste not the forbidden fruit _

_ That he doth now offer _

_ Be warned! Once ye submit to sin, _

_ A Maid ye'll be no longer! _

The moment Rey surrendered and kissed him, was the moment she knew that she was lost. The warning the old woman gave all made sense now. After she had this, this embrace with him beneath the trees and stars, how could anything else  _ possibly _ compare?

For he didn't just kiss her-he  _ conquered _ her mouth. Drawing out the one kiss she had granted him, and making every moment count. He wasn't just kissing her, but making love to her mouth with a savage and needy passion that had Rey melting against him.

When she had grown dizzy from the lack of air, he drew back; eyes wild and barely contained as they panted breathlessly.

"Is this farewell, My Heart?" He choked sadly. She couldn't speak-she shook her head. He grinned sharply and began backing her up against the tree. "May I taste you again?" She nodded. "No, no, My Darling. You know what you must do."

"Do…?" She moaned.

" _ Beg _ ." He rumbled.

" _ Please _ ." The word flew from her lips in a needy groan. He growled triumphantly as he plundered her mouth again, reaching out and ripping her clothes away to reveal sweat-stained skin. 

Her chest heaved with exertion, her nipples pebbling in the moonlight. Kylo's eyes focused on them and lit with delight. "Delicious." He purred, and he darted forward to lick a path between her breasts.

"Ahhh!" Rey whimpered. Holy  _ hell _ -she had never experienced lust as powerful as this...and he had barely even touched her!

She had kept a tight hold on her virginity for years, determined that her first would be with someone she wanted. Unfortunately, she had never met a man that she had desired to share her bed with...until now. And they weren't even going to share a bed-they were about to rut on the ground like wild animals!

"I've never done this before." She admitted in a low moan as he suckled at her teat, tugging it gently in his teeth. He pulled away, wincing in sympathy at her needy cry.

"I know." He whispered. "I'll be gentle, until you no longer wish me to be."

"Just...don't be disappointed in me." She didn't think she would be able to bear it if he was. 

"Oh, Precious. As if I ever could be." He was suddenly achingly gentle, hoisting her in his arms as he turned and began walking away. Rey gripped him tightly and looked around anxiously.

"Where are we going?" She asked fearfully. He kissed her sweetly on the brow and directed her to look before her. He was walking them to an old abandoned hut in the middle of the wood. She had never seen it before; had never known it existed.

He brought them to the door, patiently waiting for her to open it and allow them inside. She did and he ducked inside, taking her to the hearth. Kylo set her down, asking for her to give him a moment.

Rey watched with wonder as he waved a hand and the barren place was transformed into a warm and welcoming little lodge. "Magic." She breathed in awe.

"So you are not as uncomfortable with our coupling." He said with a soft and toothy grin. It made him...boyish, and what a queer thought to apply to the King.

"I seem to remember being promised to be taken beneath the stars." She said with a deep and staining blush.

"We have hours yet." He murmured. Both flinched a little at the thought that this would be it-that one night could be all they would have.

"Then show me." She bade. His eyes darkened on her until they were dark pools of molten chocolate, a delicacy Rey had once stolen from the baker's cruel son. 

He stood, whipping off his shirt and tossing it aside. His boots were tugged off, thrown haphazardly behind him. All that was left were his breeches. But Rey was a bit distracted by his chest-this man was very well sculpted and practically had muscles on muscles.

He preened a little beneath her gaze. "Will I do?" He asked, his hands slipping down beneath his trousers. She nodded dazedly.

"Come here." She pleaded. He pulled his hands away and crouched down before her. She grabbed one hand and placed it on her breast, groaning when he began massaging and teasing the globe beneath his hand.

He presented the other to her. "Where do you want this one?" He asked hoarsely. She debated for a moment, and felt him switch back and forth between her nipples with deft fingers. She shoved his available hand down her trousers, leaning back and gripping her hardened nipples away from him and tugging sharply with a hiss.

Seeing she had her upper half well in hand, Kylo diverted his attention to clawing off the rest of her clothing. She spent no time mourning the loss of her hunting leathers-no chance to salvage anything from the scraps he had left. He spread her legs and hissed at how wet she was.

"Oh, My Temptress." He grinned wickedly before swooping in and lapping up the liquid nectar there. She shrieked, jolting as she tried to buck and writhe. He held her down and feasted, driving her pleasure higher and higher until she wailed in ecstasy.

He reached and freed himself from the confines of the restricting bottoms before he brought himself forward to nudge gently at her opening, making sure to coat his length thoroughly in her juices.

"Do it!" She ordered, desperate to feel him within her. He had awoken something...now she wanted  _ everything _ . He plunged in with one thrust, breaking her barrier and swallowing her cry of pain with a sweet kiss. 

Their heads bowed together, he waited until she could no longer feel the pain as badly. But she had gotten her wish-she was so  _ full _ . He nudged her slightly, waiting until her eyes were locked onto his.

" _ Mine _ ." He stroked in and out of her slowly, allowing her time after each pass to get used to the sensation. He had her lying back against the floor, his hands braced on either side of her face.

Rey narrowed her eyes and flipped them, both groaning as the movement caused him to be buried even deeper within her. She set her hands on his chest, glaring down into blown pupils.

" _ Mine _ ." She snarled, hardly recognizing herself in that moment. He moaned loudly, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her rapidly.

"Say it again." He commanded.

She raked her nails down his chest, watching as scratches formed and blood trickled out. She knelt and lapped at the wounds gingerly, listening to the encouraging noises he was making in response.

She lifted up, her mouth stained with his blood. "Mine." He raised up, clutching her close and peppering kisses everywhere he could reach as he continued to slide in and out of her.

"Yours." He assured, licking away the blood from her lips. 

_ Watch he approacheth restlessly, _

_ For he will ne'er desist! _

_ 'Til he has ye on bended knee _

_ Or he for thee! What twist! _

"Yes." She hissed as he took her harder. They were both losing themselves to their lustful passion-each driving the other closer and closer to the edge. He reached down between her legs with a skillful hand and found her tiny pearl and began rubbing and rolling it, sending off sparks with each touch. 

Everything-the endless kissing, the pistoning in and out of her body, and the stroking of that little bundle of nerves sailed her straight to her climax until they exploded together, crying out harshly.

He pulled himself out of her gingerly, watching her with concern. A hand hovered over her nether regions and any residual pain she had vanished. They lay together for a moment, the sweat and other fluids cooling slightly before she had to admit she was...just a tad disappointed.

"Was that it?" 

Eyes that had been closed in pleasure snapped open and looked at her incredulously before narrowing in wicked delight. "Was that it?" He repeated. "What a Greedy Little Thing. You want more?"

She grew bold beneath his ardent gaze. "I want you." 

" _ Then have me _ ." Kylo hoisted Rey in the air, purring as she mewled in outrage. He kicked the door, shattering it as it splintered apart, the pieces vanishing before reaching the ground. He shoved her roughly against the cabin wall, pinning her against the thick wood. 

"Like this, My Treasure?" He growled, driving back into her body with a hardness that aroused her even more. She heard that most men required time to recover between couplings-that Kylo didn't, drove her mad with need.

They rutted together a few minutes before she whimpered at the scratches forming and bleeding on her back from the wood. Immediately he pulled her away, healing her and crooning soothingly into the night as Kylo led her away from the cabin.

He laid her down on the dewy grass, taking her hard on the ground. She wanted him  _ deeper _ , and ordered for it to be so. "Yes." He responded and positioned so that Rey was on her hands and knees before taking her from behind. "Like an animal mounting their mate." He whispered, biting her neck and sucking a harsh bruise into the skin.

"So  _ breed _ me." At this point Rey could not stop herself if she wanted to. She needed his seed inside of her, and the thought of it taking and producing a babe...one with his beautiful eyes and skin and hair...

He swore in another language, hips slapping against her as he went even faster. Words in a melodious tongue ripped from his mouth as if he were unable to stop the flow. He panted and returned back to her maiden tongue.

"Look to the stars, My Lioness." He encouraged. "See how they burn for you. They gleam in adoration and the moon drips with jealousy this night. Listen as the forest holds her breath, waiting for her Queen to rise. Join me, My Love. Be with me for always."

"How?"

_ One final nail in thy coffin, _

_ If ye be brave to hear; _

_ Take care: Grant not thine sacred name _

_ Or seal yer fate, me dear. _

"Give me your name, Poppet. Become my Bride." He slowed his thrusts until he glided in and out of her body at a glacial pace, chuckling as she growled at him. "We don't have much time left, My Beauty." He whispered.

***************************************************

_ Beware the Wild Hunt, me girl.  _

_ Beware their beckoning call.  _

_ For if the King caught sight of thee, _

_ He'd hunt thee 'til ye fall. _

And damn him, but Rey had to admit defeat-he had her. Kylo had her the moment he approached her beneath the tree. She was just too prideful to admit her desire for him was more than just lust. He called to her; to the mind, the heart, the soul. 

In the few hours they had shared, she  _ had _ fallen, and Rey knew the only answer that she could give him was the one they both most needed to hear.

"My King." She gasped. Rey turned her head and gripped his chin with a dirty hand, smearing dirt along his jaw. " _ My _ King."

He claimed her mouth, hitting a spot inside her that caused the stars to take root inside her mind. He continued to hit it as they made love to one another's lips. Even as she imploded and screamed her release, he continued to guide her even higher as he took his own pleasure from her body. When she thought she could take no more, he came within her, roaring in triumph.

As they collapsed into the grass, he shifted them so Rey was draped across his body. "Perfect." He murmured as he stroked her hair. She hid her face on his chest, enjoying the warmth his body expelled.

"Rey." It was said so quietly she wasn't sure if he would hear her. Kylo sat up, positioning her within the circle of his arms.

"I can pretend that I didn't hear that." He whispered. 

"You don't have to." She cupped his face with her hands, meeting his eyes unflinching. "My name is Rey, and you are Kylo. You are My King, and if you will have me...I will be Your Queen."

Tears of joy trailed down his cheeks. He laughed, an echoing sound that carried throughout the forest. "My Bride!" He rejoiced, rising and offering her his hand.

Rey took it happily, standing beside him, sore and content. He fixed his breeches and rushed back inside to snatch his shirt from where it had flown; the boots, however, were left abandoned. He returned to her and clothed her in his shirt, pupils dilating at how she looked in his clothes. With a wolfish grin, and a bruising kiss, he hoisted her in his arms to hold her as his bride.

"Rest, my Reyna."

"What is that?" She asked, puzzled. 

"My son has blessed you with a new name, daughter. A name fitting for his chosen bride." Rey flinched at hearing the old woman's voice. From the confine of Kylo's arms, she cast her eyes around until she saw the old woman shuffling out of the woods.

At least...she  _ was _ , until the facade fell away to reveal a luminous beauty that glowed beneath the moon's reys. "Mother." He called her, relaxing and extending his hand to her.

"My son. How happy I am for you." Her smile was breathtaking as she directed it towards Rey. "I'm overjoyed that you chose this path. We have been waiting for you a very long time."

"But that poem-I thought it was a warning." Rey stammered. A tinkling laugh filled her ears.

"A warning, yes. And a test."

Rey tensed. "A test?"

"Shh, Sweet. A test you more than passed." He threw his mother a mock-glare. "Explain mother, and be swift. My wife needs to rest."

"Wife?! I don't remember a wedding." Rey protested.

Kylo's mother burst into laughter, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "My son, what have you been  _ doing _ for these last few hours? Have you explained  _ nothing _ to her?"

The tips of Kylo's ears grew pink and he ducked his head before snorting. "We were otherwise occupied." He winked at Rey before glancing innocently towards his mother.

"Incorrigible boy." She chided, gliding over to them. "Dear child, what my son  _ failed _ to explain was that words have power. Especially words spoken beneath the light of a full moon. He offered, you accepted, and you were...joined." She sniffed daintily before continuing, "By our laws, you two are now one. A bonded pair; our King and Queen."

" _ Oh _ ." Rey breathed. 

Kylo's mother stepped closer and with a matronly touch, swept hair away from Rey's brow. "I never told you the next stanza." She leaned in and spoke the words quietly, like she was imparting a secret:

_ "But if ye choose to go with him _

_ By thine own will, we see; _

_ For thee a lovely crown awaits _

_ It is thy Destiny." _

_ *************************************************** _

Between one breath and the next, the trio had journeyed to Kylo's kingdom. Abashed, Rey tried anxiously to hide so they couldn't see how raggedy she was. 

"Reyna." Her new name flowed musically from his lips. "Reyna, look. Look at our people-they come for you."

He set her down reverently, and with a gasp she realized they were both in fresh clothing. He in light blue that highlighted his pale face, while she was in a red as deep as blood. Kylo's mother beamed at them both before stepping out to the dias and held out her arms to them.

_ "Rejoice! The King has found his bride! _

_ Their happiness they gain." _

She cried, and the people cheered, the roar a cacophony that resounded throughout the land. Kylo drew Rey forward, presenting her to their people. All shouted praises and well-wishes to their new Queen.

Kylo brought forth a crown similar to his own; but for one difference: where his was silver, Rey's was pure gold and gleamed with the morning dawn that rose before them.

_ "A Queen untamed, Long May She Reign" _

He decreed in a thunderous voice, and all knelt as he placed the crown upon her head. As their people celebrated, he nipped at her ear and purred the last line for her, and her alone:

_ "My Love, My Bride, My Rey." _

***************************************************

_ Beware the Wild Hunt, me girl.  _

_ Beware their beck'ning call.  _

_ For if the King caught sight of thee, _

_ He'd hunt thee 'til ye fall. _

_ The Hunt is full of wicked things, _

_ Of things both large and small; _

_ Be mindful that they see ye not,  _

_ Or risk thine own downfall. _

_ Ride swiftly far away from them, _

_ At least, as best ye can. _

_ For once they catch the stench of thee, _

_ Ye'll ne'er be seen again. _

_ Beneath the light the moon provides, _

_ They take their evening ride... _

_ For when the Hunt does pass abroad- _

_ Best hope yer safe inside. _

_ When the King deigns to ride alone _

_ Hold this one goal in mind- _

_ Make haste, make haste ye must, me child! _

_ To leave the King behind _

_ If he should catch thee all alone, _

_ Think not of hearth nor home. _

_ And if perchance he trap yer gaze, _

_ Beware the lust that bloem! _

_ Only one thing will stay his hand _

_ From those he snares as prey. _

_ Quickly call out his name, me dear, _

_ And watch him ride away. _

_ Distrust all of those pretty words- _

_ What games they like to play! _

_ Beware what passeth from his lips, _

_ Lest he tempt ye far away. _

_ Then will ye chance to give a gift, _

_ To whet his appetite? _

_ And will he choose to let ye go, _

_ Or force ye to take flight? _

_ What gift would He desire from ye, _

_ To pacify such need? _

_ Hold tight to thine chaste Virtue, child, _

_ Or lose it to his greed. _

_ Oh! Taste not the forbidden fruit _

_ That he doth now offer _

_ Be warned! Once ye submit to sin, _

_ A Maid ye'll be no longer! _

_ Watch he approacheth restlessly, _

_ For he will ne'er desist! _

_ 'Til he has ye on bended knee _

_ Or he for thee! What twist! _

_ One final nail in thy coffin, _

_ If ye be brave to hear; _

_ Take care: Grant not thine sacred name _

_ Or seal yer fate, me dear. _

_ Beware the Wild Hunt, me girl.  _

_ Beware their beck'ning call.  _

_ For if the King caught sight of thee, _

_ He'd hunt thee 'til ye fall. _

_ But if ye choose to go with him _

_ By thine own will, we see; _

_ For thee a lovely crown awaits _

_ It is thy Destiny. _

_ Rejoice! The King has found his bride! _

_ Their happiness they gain. _

_ A Queen untamed, Long May She Reign _

_ "My Love, My Bride, My Rey." _

  
  
  
  


_ Finis _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my brain baby!!!!
> 
> The "Finis" at the end is not for any particular reason but that I liked the way it looked lol.


End file.
